The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to management of electric power provided by a system including an electric energy storage device and one or more other electric power sources.
Many electrical power system configurations include an energy storage device, such as a battery or battery bank, and one or more other electric power sources. Sometimes, at least one of these sources is of an adjustable and/or non-continuously operating type, like a variable speed generator—to name one example. Notably, steady state load demand is typically low relative to generator power capacity. In contrast, generator selection is often driven by peak power requirements that can be transitory in nature. Such generators may be considered “oversized” during the majority of time they are used. However, if peak loads can somehow be otherwise accommodated, there might be an opportunity to reduce generator size based on “typical” electrical loading. For further description, see commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/809,751 (previously incorporated by reference). In some such systems, the generator is selected with sufficient capacity to charge the storage device at the same time it supplies power to electrical loads under certain conditions.
A generator set including a variable-speed generator, energy storage device, and like poses significant regulation and control challenges—especially when provided in a vehicle—such as a motor coach, trailer, camper, marine vessel, or the like. Moreover, if a different type of adjustable/discontinuous electric energy source is included, either with or without a variable-speed generator, similar challenges arise. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.